Not Alone
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: Clint comforts Anne Coulson after her father's death and feelings are admitted. Clint/OC oneshot. Enjoy. Rated M for a reason.


**A oneshot that may be more if you guys like this enough. **

**Warning to some spoilers to the Avengers ahead if you haven't seen the movie and don't want it spoiling don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Anne. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

Clint walked up to the roof of the ground based New York SHEILD HQ and found Anne Coulson sat at the edge, her knees brought up to her chest, her chin rested on her knees, staring out at the half destroyed city.

The sun was setting in front of them and in the orange light Anne's pale skin glowed, her auburn hair seemed like it was on fire. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"Lots of people have been looking for you." Clint spoke up, walking over to her and sat on the edge beside her, swinging his legs over the side. "How long have you been up here?"

"Since the funeral." Anne muttered, not taking her eyes off the city.

Clint's eyes widened. "Anne that was two days ago!" He exclaimed. "Have you eaten,? Slept?"

Anne shook her head.

"Anne you need to sleep and eat something. Your Dad wouldn't want you to waste your life."

"I keep thinking he's going to come back. Everywhere I look I see him. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She broke down, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Anne. Don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Clint shifted towards her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on my company can't be that bad to send you to tears." He smirked. "I am the most handsome guy around." He joked.

Anne playfully hit him. "Are you hitting on me again Agent Barton?"

"Me? Never." Clint smirked.

Anne leant in and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm all alone."

Clint ran his hand through her hair. "No. You're never going to be alone, you'll always have me." Clint rubbed his hand up her arm.

"I think I'd rather be alone." Anne joked.

Clint nudged her. "Hey I'm not that bad."

Anne smiled. "Only when you've been turned into one of Loki's flying monkeys."

Clint flinched. "This is all my fault. If only I could have been stronger." He sighed.

"NO!" Anne twisted so she was kneeling beside him and placed her hands on his face. "Not your fault. Loki's fault. He killed my Dad, not you." She told him.

Clint placed his hand on her neck. "Anne." He breathed, pulling her in for a soft, gentle kiss.

It last all of five seconds and then he pulled away. Anne stared at him in shock. Clint cleared his throat. "Anne, I apologise that was…"

Anne moved forward and crushed her lips to Clint's, this time the kiss was filled with raw passion and need. They broke apart panting. "Don't apologise." Anne gripped at his hair.

Clint pulled her back in for another kiss. Somehow they shifted away from the roof's edge and lay on the concrete floor. Anne stared up at Clint and pulled him down for another kiss. Clint's hands explored her body, tracing his lips down her neck.

Anne sat up and pulled her black shirt over her head, revealing her black bra underneath and pulled Clint in for another kiss, her hands reaching for his T-Shirt and tugged. Clint broke away and pulled his T-Shirt over his head.

Soon all their clothes were removed. Clint reached into his pocket and grabbed the condom there. Anne cocked an eyebrow. "Came prepared Agent Barton?" She smirked.

Clint leant down and kissed her. "Clint." He told her. "And I'm always prepared." He rolled on the condom and positioned himself above Anne. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

Anne wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. "Fuck me Clint." She breathed. "Please."

Clint thrust forward and groaned at her warm tightness surrounding him. When he was fully seated inside her he stilled. Anne looked up at him and thrust her hips up. Clint gasped and began to move in and out of her, the pleasure building in his body.

Anne gasped and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, moving her body with his. It was the most intense feeling she'd ever experienced. "Clint. Fuck. Don't stop." She panted.

Clint kissed down her neck, biting and sucking leaving a make. "God. Anne." Clint felt himself slipping over the edge. "I'm close… Anne." Clint moaned and came inside her riding out his orgasm as he felt her inner walls tighten around him.

Anne moaned her whole body shaking as her orgasm hit her. "Clint." She cried out.

Clint crashed his lips to hers, pulling out of her and laying next to her. The two lay in silence panting. There was nothing to be said in that moment. Clint reached out and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think I've ever said this but you really are beautiful Anne." Clint whispered. "And I'll always care about you."

Anne turned on her side and stared at him. "Clint… I…"

"Lets get you something to eat." Clint got up and grabbed his boxers and jeans, pulling them on and handed Anne her jeans.

Anne took them and pulled them on and grabbed his hand. "Clint. I care too." She told him. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She sighed and pulled her bra on turning to look at the sun. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

Clint walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're Anne." He told her. "The only person I know to give Tony Stark a tongue lashing, knock Tasha on her arse and psycho analyse an evil villain with one look." He kissed her cheek. "And amazing in bed." He smirked.

Anne turned her head and looked at him. "You're really something Clint Barton." She kissed him softly. "Now I'm starving, lets go get food." She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

Clint grabbed his own and followed her off the roof, lacing his fingers together with hers as they walked. "Its going to be alright Anne. Somewhere your Dad is proud of you." Clint squeezed her hand.

"And he probably wants to kill you." Anne teased. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clint kissed her cheek. "And I'll always be here for you."

**Well there you have it. If you want me to continue say so in the review. I'm not entirely sure if this is worth developing it was just something on my brain. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review. **


End file.
